Kiss Me
by MeGkAtHeRiNe
Summary: Secrets, secrets are no fun.


Aaron pressed a final kiss to the brunette teen's forehead, letting her hand slip from his. "I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. Sound good?"

Elle smiled up the her boyfriend, her eyes shining as she reached for the older boy's hand again. "Are you sure you don't want to come to dinner first? I think Em is going out with her friends, so we'll have the whole house to ourselves."

The twenty year old slowly shook his head. "You know I can't, babe. I've got work til' six and then I'm coming right over here."

Elle let out a sigh. "Well alright."

Aaron nodded, letting go of the brunette's hand and backing out the mansion's front door. "I'll call you when I get off work, ok? Let you know I'm coming."

The brunette nodded. "Ok. Night Aaron."

"Night." The college boy waited until the front door shut before he rounded the house, walking through the back gate and making his way around the pool. He looked up to the balcony above him, grinning at the sight of the brown eyed girl standing there. "Hey there baby."

The brown eyed girl smiled. "You're a little late, you know."

Aaron shrugged, gripping the flower posts hard as he climbed. "What can I tell you? Your sister is a talker." He climbed onto the balcony, taking the sixteen year old into his arms and smiling. "Hey beautiful."

Emily smiled, running her hand over his covered muscles. "Hi." She giggled when he quickly swooped in and pressed a sweet kiss to her lips. "So how'd it go?"

"Good, I think. Long."

The brown eyed brunette laughed, leading her boyfriend into her bedroom. She let herself be pulled onto the twenty year old's lap as he sat on her bed, her teeth grabbing at her bottom lip when his hand trailed up her thigh. "I missed you."

Aaron nodded, kissing the sixteen year old thoroughly. "I missed you too, sweetheart." He laid her down on her back, quickly straddling her long legs and grinding against her. "God, I really missed you."

The teenager let out a breathy laugh, grabbing the back of his neck and bucking her hips up against his. "Most people call me Emily." She giggled when his fingers tickled her stomach, and she helped him quickly shuck away her shorts. "Make love to me, Aaron."

The twenty year old groaned at the sight of his girlfriend's shaved pussy, and he immediately jumped off the bed to rid his clothes.

Emily laid her head back against her pillow, letting out a gentle moan at the sight of the older boy in his boxers. She bit her lip, her hand traveling down to dance around the wetness between her legs.

"Don't you dare start without me."

The brunette smiled, wrapping her arms around Aaron's neck as he laid back atop her. "I wouldn't dare. I was just making sure everything was ready to go." She reached up and brushed her lips against the college boy's. "You want to take a test run?"

Aaron grinned against the younger girl's lips, taking in her moan as his fingers softly spread her lower lips. "Guess what?"

"What?"

The twenty year old slipped a finger into the brunette, wiggling it around to tease his girlfriend, spurring her on. He gently meshed his lips with hers, feeling her arms wrap tighter around him as he pleasured her. "I love you."

Emily sighed against his lips, lifting her legs to wrap around her boyfriend's waist. She looked up into his eyes, running her fingers through his thick hair. "I love you too." She moved her hips in time with his hand, gasping as the warmth only Aaron could create for her spread. "Aaron! Aaron please!"

Aaron used his thumb to circle the younger girl's sensitive nub. "Come on. Cum for me, pretty girl."

Emily's chest heaved, bumping against the older boy's, her eyes glancing helplessly up to the ceiling. "Fuuuucck!"

The college boy smiled, pressing kisses against the skin of the ivory teen's neck. "You can't be that loud, Em."

The brunette shook her head. "Why not?"

"What if your sister wakes up?"

Emily giggled, looking up into the older boy's dark eyes. "Well then she'd be a pretty sad girl, wouldn't she?"

Elle's lips quivered at the laughs on the other side of her sister's bedroom door. How could they do this to her? She covered her mouth with her hand as a sob threatened to escape, and quickly sprinted down the hall to her room, slamming the door behind her. Her eyes immediately fell on a picture of her and her sister, Aaron sitting between them, and she quickly picked up a safety pin from her desk and slammed it through the college boy's face.

It wasn't a secret anymore.


End file.
